pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
A Momentary Lapse of Reason
A Momentary Lapse of Reason is a studio album by Pink Floyd in 1987 . It is the first album of the band after the departure of Roger Waters . After the departure of Waters and the controversy that followed put David Gilmour and Nick Mason of Pink Floyd continued. Although Waters it disagreed was that they continued to use the name Pink Floyd, had his legal action against unsuccessful. The recordings for A Momentary Lapse of Reason began in October 1986 and initially the album would be released as a solo album by Gilmour. In December 1986, Gilmour was however known that he had enough confidence in the album to release it as a Pink Floyd album. Pink Floyd existed at the moment of Gilmour and Mason. During the recording of A Momentary Lapse played Richard Wright also participate, but only as a session musician . Content verbergen * 1 Recording * 2 Cover * 3 Tracklist * 4 Trivia * 5 Occupation * 6 External links Edit A Momentary Lapse was conducted by Gilmour, Mason and session musicians. The role of Mason, who felt that his percussion at that time was not at level, however, was small. A large part of the percussion was therefore programmed using a drum machine (Sorrow) or performed by session musicians, including Carmine Appice (The Dogs of War) and Jim Keltner (On the Turning Away and One Slip). One of the session musicians was Tony Levin who also worked with include Peter Gabriel and King Crimson . Keyboardist Jon Carin also played a role: he continued to work with both the new Pink Floyd with Roger Waters. During the shooting was at one point also play Richard Wright, but he was not (yet) an official member of the new band. edit On the album cover of A Momentary Lapse be seen 700 hospital beds on a beach ("Saunton Sands") near Devon . The image was created by Storm Thorgerson . He used no tricks: the beds were actually placed on the beach to be photographed. edit # Signs of Life, instrumental ( David Gilmour , Bob Ezrin ) - 4:24 # Learning to Fly (Gilmour, Anthony Moore , Ezrin, Jon Carin ) - 4:53 # The Dogs of War (Gilmour, Moore) - 6:05 # One Slip (Gilmour, Phil Manzanera ) - 5:10 # On the Turning Away (Gilmour, Moore) - 5:42 # Yet Another Movie (Gilmour, Patrick Leonard) / Round and Around (Gilmour) - 7:28 # A New Machine (Part 1) (Gilmour) - 1:46 # Terminal Frost (Gilmour) - 6:17 # A New Machine (Part 2) (Gilmour) - 0:38 # Sorrow (Gilmour) - 8:46 Edit * In Learning to Fly to hear Mason with a control tower talking from his private plane. * Mason and Gilmour members originally fear of flying . After they had overcome this, they were both enthiousaste amateur pilots. * A Momentary Lapse came out on the same day as Bad by Michael Jackson and Actually the Pet Shop Boys . Occupation [ edit ] * David Gilmour - vocals, guitar, keyboards , production * Nick Mason - drums, percussion, sound effects, drum machine * Richard Wright - keyboards, backing vocals * Tony Levin - bass guitar, * Bob Ezrin - percussion * Carmine Appice - drums * Jim Keltner - drums * Jon Carin - keyboards * Tom Scott - saxophone * Scott Page - saxophone * Patrick Leonard - synthesizer * Bill Payne - Hammond Organ * Michael Landau - guitar * John Helliwell - saxophone * Darlene Koldenhaven Carmen Twillie, Phyllis St. James, Donnie Gerrard - background vocals Category:1987 albums